


the sapphire sea

by mindspiil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sea, Sea Monsters, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspiil/pseuds/mindspiil
Summary: Dan goes to the sea to calm his mind but almost loses his life. Thankfully, a mysterious merman is there to help.





	the sapphire sea

Clouds were hiding the sunlight from the seashore. The waves rippled, stretching out far, far away. Dan took a deep breath.  The air was cool and the sound of water bubbling down below calmed him, something he  desperately  needed that day .  Every time his mind was threatening to crack under the pressure of uni work and life responsibilities, he would come to the sharp cliffs .

He walked over to the edge. The sea helped with putting his problems into perspective. Once he was out there, he'd realize how magnificent the world around him is.

The wind picked up and made Dan tremble. He wrapped his arms around his body.  _I should've brought a jacket._  The waves were  fiercely  clashing with the rocks now and thunder struck in the distance. Even though he knew he should go, the work on his desk and deadlines was all he could think about.

A tear trailed down Dan's cheek.  _You have to get through it. That's what everyone expects of you._  He wiped his eyes.  Just  one more look and then he will return back to his boring reality.

Dan  carefully  gazed down to the bottom of the cliff. Whitecap waves hid the piercing edges.  Suddenly  a small rock broke off and Dan lost the ground under his feet.

He curled up and braced for the worst  just  seconds before he fell into the sea. He opened his eyes in panic and tried to gain a sense of where he was but all he felt was pressure around his ankle. A slim, pale hand with thin nets between its fingers  was wrapped  around his leg. He let out a high whine before clapping his palm over his mouth. Dan tried to shake his leg out, but the hand's grasp only became stronger and it dragged him deeper into the dark. His lungs were burning and soon his vision went black.

* * *

Dan woke up on the beach. He jolted up and looked around. Did he have a weird dream? It didn't make sense. His clothes were damp and there was a red scar on his ankle. He reached his arm out to touch it, but a voice interrupted him.

"Don't touch it, let it heal."

On the rock in front of him was a weird creature with a fishtail. It was actually talking to him.

"What the fuck?" Dan's heart was racing but at the same time, he couldn't help the curiosity to examine the creature better.

"I'm not going to harm you. And sorry about your leg, if I left you there you'd die on the cliffs." Dan frowned. "My name is Philip, by the way."

Dan stayed silent and wrapped his arms around his knees, refusing to look at him. "Oh come on, talk to me! Otherwise, this whole thing is going to be very boring."

Dan pulled himself closer to the rock and stared at the creature, well, Philip. He had black hair in contrast with his skin and his tail was unlike something Dan had ever seen before. A gradient of yellow and green and blue mixing on the scales. His ears were pointy and his eyes matched his tail. He was breathtaking.

"I, er, I'm Dan." He mumbled.

"Dan is a lovely name. What the hell were you doing in the sea during that storm?"

"Going straight to the problem, are we?" Dan had no idea what he was doing. He was talking to a magical sea person like it was no big deal. Philip leaned his head to the side, expecting an answer. "I like to walk around when I'm stressed. I fell down by accident."

"Why are you stressed?"

Dan laughed to himself. "Like you actually care." No one ever asked him about what he wants or thinks. He  just  does what everyone else is doing. Trying to figure life out on his own was terrifying.

"I do. I want to know. That's why I asked." Dan looked up and Philip had a soft, reassuring smile on his face.

"Well, uh, university is a big source of worries for me. The sea calms me down."

"I'm sorry you're sad, Dan."

"I didn't say I'm-"

"I can see it, though. You need help."

So this merman was a smartass. Dan hated to admit but Philip was actually right. He  _did_  need help.

"What do you know, anyway? I bet all you do is swim around all day and enjoy life." Dan sighed.

"You're not enjoying it?" Philip jumped down from the rock and got closer to the sand. Dan had a better chance of seeing how bright the colours of his eyes were.

"Eh, no, not  really , I guess." Someone was actually listening to him.

"I don't know much about your way of life, but I'm sure you're supposed to have fun! So why aren't you?"

"It's not that easy!" Dan snapped. "I don't know what I'm doing and I can't be a disappointment!" Philip gasped and leaned back. "Sorry. I  just \- I'm scared."

"Hey. Look at me." Philip said  firmly  and Dan raised his head. "It seems to me the only person you're disappointing is yourself. You shouldn't let others dictate your life." He rested his head on his hand. "I ran away a while ago. My family was setting up rules that I didn't agree with and I couldn't take it anymore. It was very lonely but soon I found new friends, a new family. I'm a lot better now. There's still hope for you."

Dan let out a quiet sob. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"There's  just  so much to  be done . I don't even know what I want."

"I'm sure there's something for you out there."

Dan closed his eyes to think. "Well, when I was younger, I  was obsessed  with videos online. I always wanted to make some myself, but my family thought I'd never get anything from them so I gave up on the idea."

"I have no idea what you  just  said but if those-" Phil tapped his chin. "videos- are something you like, why not give it a try?"

"I guess you're right. God, I can't believe I'm taking advice from a merman."

"Hey! I'll act like I didn't hear that." Philip said in a fake offended voice and then giggled. He had the softest laugh Dan ever heard.

" I think  I should go back," Dan mumbled and Phil's smile dropped.

"Uh, yeah. At least think about my advice?"

"Definitely. I'll try and see what I can do with those videos."

Phil smiled again. "I'm glad."

Dan got up and dusted off his jeans. "Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure."

Dan's gaze lingered on Philip before he turned around and started to walk away. "Wait! Do you think you could come back again?" Philip's eyes were shining with hope.

"Yeah, sure. How will I know where you are?"

Philip raised his finger as a sign to wait and then he disappeared underneath the surface. A minute later he came back with a colourful seashell in his hand.

"Here," he threw it to Dan, "blow in it when you come back and I'll hear you." Dan nodded.

"See you later, Dan." Philip waved and swam away.

The whole way home Dan's mind was with Philip and the sapphire sea that continued to crash into the cliffs.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^  
> [reblog this fic](https://solacednp.tumblr.com/post/174759016438/the-sapphire-sea)


End file.
